


Making His Master Feel Good

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Bulges and Nooks, Collars, Foot Fetish, Hair Brushing, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transstuck, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave fawns over and worships Karkat's body in the hope of making his dom feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making His Master Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Author is a cis female and if this work makes you uncomfortable in any way I am open for criticism.

Karkat came out of the bathroom in a robe and slippers and nothing else. He sat down on the couch and put his feet up on an ottoman and waited for Dave. He smirked when he came behind him with a hair brush and began to run it through his dark locks. He purred under the attention and Dave smiled down at him.

“Feeling good so far?” Dave threaded dark brown fingers into Karkat’s hair and scratched his scalp lightly before checking for any missed knots and tangles.

“Yes, I am. I’ll let you know if it stops being good. Keep going. Pamper me good and I’ll reward you later.” These scenarios were long practiced by the pair at this point, both approaching the end of their mid twenties fast.

“Yes sir, of course.” Dave leaned down a little and Karkat pulled him down further by a lined collar for a kiss before Dave leaned back up and continued to brush his hair.

Karkat shut his eyes contently and purred louder as Dave brushed. He hummed softly as Dave’s hands and fingers began working over his scalp, neck, and shoulders and trilled to let him know he was doing well. The purr coming from his chest was an assortment of chirps, clicks, and chitters.

Dave came in front of him and gently undid the robe before carefully kneeling over his lap, knees on either side of him. He began to lightly kiss his horns sending chills through Karkat. He kissed over his lover’s face and smiled softly as he closed his eyes. He kissed each eyelid and between and on his nose. He peppered his cheeks and jaw with kisses before pressing a few light ones to his mouth.

Karkat felt goosebumps rise on his skin as Dave continued the light kisses over his neck, nibbling gently in places and even licking. He chittered softly and leaned back to relax and enjoy the feeling of Dave’s soft lips on his shoulder and upper arms. Dave held his arm gently in his hands and pressed kisses to his skin. He nuzzled into the underside of Karkat’s forearms and licked a stripe over them. Karkat curled his toes contently and chuckled softly at the kisses pressed behind his elbow and then under his arm. Dave repeated the contact on his other arm before kissing on his upper chest and heading further south.

Dave got off him and knelt before him to spend time outlining his grub scars with his lips and his tongue, his thumbs gently rubbing into the wet skin in his trail. Karkat’s face flushed softly and he let out a low moan. He wriggled in place when his lips trailed to his stomach and he lapped and nipped in places. Dave grinned when Karkat snorted at contact on a particularly soft and tender spot but he made no move to do further teasing than the light touches he’d been using.

Karkat ignored his currently dripping nook and peeking bulge, both leaking light pink onto the towel he was sitting on. Dave patted his knee and motioned for him to get up. The robe was removed and Karkat turned away from him and knelt on the sofa to let Dave’s fingers and mouth work over his back. He moaned as knots were gently working out of his muscles and Dave sucked on rather tender places. He arched as his lower back was kissed and scratched at before Dave fondled his ass and placed light kisses on each cheek. He patted Karkat’s shoulder and he got up to turn back around, giving Dave’s hair a gently pat and ruffle before sitting.

His left leg was lifted first when Dave had knelt again. His lips ghosted over his inner thighs and he smiled as the purring continued. Karkat was putty under him and it was how he liked it. He reveled in getting to indulge in so much of his flesh. He kissed over his knee and down his leg, skipping his foot and going to his right thigh to repeat the process. Once finished he slid the ottoman back over and Karkat propped his feet up. Dave removed his slippers and took the left in his hands and began to kiss on the top and then his sole. Karkat chuckled softly and let out another moan as he began to suck lightly on his arch and the balls of his foot. He snickered as Dave’s tongue slid between and underneath his toes and spread them and gripped the couch lightly. Dave nuzzled his foot before taking a few in to suck for a moment, sending harder chills through Karkat who stared up at the ceiling and let out a louder moan. Dave pressed and rubbed his thumbs lightly into his sole.

Karkat swallowed softly when his left foot was put down and his right picked up and the process began anew. Dave knew very well how to melt him just by touching his feet and even though Karkat was the one in control of the situation and being pampered by his sub he knew very well that Dave could easily switch to further methods of teasing if he wished. He wasn’t though. Every opportunity to cease his worship of his skin and begin drawing more moans or laughter than necessary wasn’t taken. Dave had his shades off and the soft look in his red eyes made Karkat’s stomach flip. He felt so very flushed for his lover and he knew the he felt the same.

Dave finished his other foot and kissed the top of each before moving the ottoman and letting Karkat’s legs rest over his shoulders. He licked his lips in full view of Karkat who let out a soft feral growl and nodded. “Yes Master, understood.” Dave nuzzled forward and rubbed his nose against Karkat’s slick bulge. He kissed it and remained still as Karkat traced it over his lips and around his mouth. He parted them gently and sucked on the tip before letting him in deeper and working his lips and tongue over as much as he could.

Karkat began to pant as he watched Dave and moved his bulge within his mouth. He eased it gently out when he’d had enough and wanted Dave on his nook too. Dave complied and worked his bulge gently with his hand as his lips kissed the opening and his tongue eased in to lap gently at the walls. Karkat shuddered and moaned, arching lightly on the couch and panting harder as Dave worked his way as deep as he could. One of his hands found Dave’s free one and he gripped it tightly, kissing the knuckles and his fingers while Dave continued working him over.

Dave swallowed down as much as he could manage when he felt Karkat’s legs move to try to close and he spilled from his nook and bulge. His bulge he’d managed to aim at the towel but his nook Dave drank from and felt dribble down onto his chest, staining his shirt and possibly the binder underneath. It wouldn’t be the first pink stain it gained and Dave was intent on getting many more before it became too worn to continue to wear. Many of his clothes that he wore only at home had stains of these moments and more.

He grabbed a handful of moist wipes to clean his face and front off before wiping Karkat’s nook off gently. He watched him twitch some under the contact and knew he was just sensitive still from his climax, his bulge having soon sheathed after. Dave placed the mess in a bag for later and climbed into Karkat’s lap, grabbing the blanket hanging off the back of the sofa to wrap around them and curl up with him. Karkat held him close and buried his face in Dave’s throat, murmuring loving praise and Dave grinned broadly and nuzzled him. He knew he’d be in for quite the treat when he wanted it but for now he still enjoyed Karkat’s pleasure far more. Watching him become warm putty and cry out in such a way gave him a satisfaction that couldn’t come from anything Karkat would do to him. His lover was pleased and being able to do that warmed him to the core.


End file.
